orange heat
by orkboy500
Summary: A new male CPU is in the world and is make new friends and make explosions because he can be what will happen to him on this quest of epic fun
1. Chapter 1

hello reads and thank you for reading

Disclaimer: I don't own hyperdimension Neptunia

"normal speech"

 **"Moister/robotic "**

POV=point of view

 **the new CPU**

Neptune's POV

Oh what a nice day to lounge around "NEPTUNE!" or so I thought In till I heard Hishty yelling my name what have I done this time, so I go to what all the yelling is about to a slightly screed hishty see look like she seen a ghost so I asked "what up you look like ghost, did I do southing wrong again" she look at me with screed eye "no Neptune it not you It southing fare worst a new CPU" I side with realth white a new CPU what "um histoire how can that be I know that there defiant dimension and all but they have no reason to be here" I has now spriest to hear the next thing from histoire

"That not it the CPU question is a *gulp* a male" what that not possible all CPU are female in any dimension right? oh my bran is standing to hurt "where is he?" I want to know so asked "his outside right now Jupiter you can come in now" Hishy said pointing at the door when a man came in he studded at 6,7 defined mussels he had orange eye and orange hair he warn armour that had yellow and red striped sluggers plats and his chess plat that was mostly red with a yellow skull in the middle his arms where bear except he had gondolas one he hand red gleans on and bright red shoes and a handsome face "hello my name is Jupiter and you must be Neptune the CPU of Planthoun" oh the that voices it was manle but smooth and gentle at the same time "um yes I am please to meat you Jupiter" a little shy be can you balm me he the first man I spoke to and his hot "I'm sorry if this troubles you but can stay where I don't have my own home Now" that last word was muted but I accept with a hand shake and a nod, wait WHAT! why did I agree so easy, this is not right don't know nothing about him and why douse he have newer to live I mean he's a CPU right.

"I know that you too might have a lot of questions right now" Jupiter stated no kidding we have Plenty of questions right know hishty is stated right now so I go fist

"um like why are you and just apide" my voice is quite and skated right now because of the sisrason

"well plantune was the close city to where I apide and I what to talk to a fellow CPU." that a reusable reason to be here but how did not know of him till now. I will save that letter I need to get the other CPU over here to talk about what to do about him. "ok but I need to get the other CPU, oh and can you prove to me that you're a CPU by adverting HDD" I need to see his HDD so he can prove he is a CPU. "ok but we might need to go outside" ok but why, well let's find out

"ACCECE" Jupiter was in engulfed but orange light, when the light dissipated the new Jupiter was reviled he now stud at 7'' and his fetters were all the same. the most studding fetcher was the armour he now had a big suit of heavy metal compel orange with red highlights, the right arm had to large guns with four cambers each but what was the most weird he did not have wigs like most CPU instead he had four robotic arm with tools of all sort on them **"how do like me now Neptune"** Jupiter said in a smug voice.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting

Jupiter POV

I was sitting down at the table in my human form with the other CPU at the table Neptune at my left Noire the CPU of Lastason to next to her to my right was Vart CPU of Leenbox and next to her was Blanc CPU of Lawee I was at the end of the table so the CPU were hoazontle to me.

"So you're the new CPU Neptune was talking about" Noire said in a cold tone I don't think that she like my present but I answer her

"yes I my but why the cold tone? I mean no harm" I'm here to talk and make arrangements not course poplins

"call us skittle but we a new male CPU shows up we can only expect the worst" Vart was the most relax of the CPU and I understand there entrust

"well I see no problem with a new CPU but a male CPU is abnormal at the lest" Blanc being small less of the CPU was quite and gentle in her voice but don't say that to her face,

" well I have to agree to y'al we should trust him" thank you Neptune but not everyone is as excepting as you.

"WHAT are you saying Neptune we just meet him we can't..."

"STOP if you need my trust them let me prove it but do not yell at your friend!" everyone one stop in shock at my reason.

"Ok that was unexpected, but let's get to the point of Jupiter's trust I say that he could help with quests for us." Vart stated will that seams reusable.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Vart." Blanc agreed now that settles it if Neptune agrees than I'm good.

"I think you now my opinion on this I agree" well my turn to speck

"well I would be happy to help and if it well help get your trust than all the best" Noire was thinking "ok fine but my trust is needed" will that has easier than expected

"well as I'm in Plantptune I will help Neptune first then Lawee and Blanc then Leenbox and Vart and finally Lastason and Noire." that was my course and the easy to get their trust.

"ok but lest test your skill first so not to get you killed" Neptune using logic what was the world coming to. " I say he does a easy and a hard quest to prove himself" I agree with Blanc on that

"ok to the gilded then" I got up and started working to the door be for I was stop be a little hand belonging to Neptune

"well I might have a Job for you already" wait Neptune sounds more mature than normal. I turned around everyone was in HDD.

"well then go HDD we will fly there" That was Blanc well CPU white heart

"well in my HDD cannot fly as I have no wings like you four so you might need to carry me sorry" I was being truth full and if they carry me in HDD I weigh at 600 pounds with armour so they won't lift me.

"well ok I can carry you. try not to wiggle" Vart didn't change all that much but she might need help as even in my human form a weigh 360 Pounds.

"good luck I'm a lot heaver than I look" being onsite I think she lift me but with help. I was proving wronged we she lift me up and we lift.

5 mints later

"we are hire" Vart drop me gently on my feet I work for a little bit to see what I was facing and well, I was greeted by a sea of dogoos one hundred to make a rough count.

"well I gets let me distrait my skill" I summon my weapon.

Neptune POV

Jupiter summoned his weapon it was a VERY large sword 6FT tall 6" weighed and singled bladed . It was orange with red neon light down the blade and striped the blade was jagged downwards and the case was jagged upwards the most strange fetcher was a chainsaw starter on the hand grad, the handle had leather straps on.

"wait I fort that the wrench was your weapon" he had a wrench when I meet him.

"not really but I can use it as a weapon" well that expanses that but how is he meant to use that sword oh well let's find out.

He start to move down the hill is weapon on his shoulder half way he pulled the chainsaw starter on his weapon the blade start to work like a chainsaw. WAIT is that a GRAT CHAINSWORD.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry about the late upload I gust moved in to a new flat and not having wi if**

 **now let begin**

the dogoo killing

Third POV

With Jupiter's weapon sword drawn he walked down to the army of dogoos, about haft way he pulled the tensile on the handle and the blade started to change and routed like a change saw. When the saw has going at full speed Jupiter imbedded the saw in the ground at a 45 degree angle with the handle pointed at the dogoos.

Norie POV

As I saw what Jupiter was doing I was confused at what he was doing "What does he think he is doing he meant to go for the attack" as so as I say that Jupiter stand on the back of his sword with is left leg at the back and his right leg on the handle slightly dent at and as so as he dens forward his sword sends him flying forward.

Third POV

AS Jupiter speeds threw 14 dogoos killing them he jumps forward and up vertical to his sword and grades the handle with both hand and arcs his body so he can swing up an strike the dogoos at back, as so as his weapon hit the ground he twist the blade left and spins in a circle 4 time and lands on the ground himself crouching when he lands three dogoos jump at him in attempted to hurt the orange swords man but he pulls a 16" bladed grand launcher like gun and fires out of no were and one shot all three and killing four more with the blast. With is new moment from the massive gun spins again 6 time killing 16 more and going to the centre of the mass of blue and throws out a fury of attacks in all angles and dashing around in a way that makes him look like he his dance for about mint killing 300 dogoos. Now with only 20 left in a group he jumps 4 feet in the air and spins like a dice in, striating himself up and slam his sword down kill four with the blade and send the other 16 in to the air. With one last spine he kill the rest.

"so how was that" Jupiter said with the biggest smirk.

 **Now that was fun to write I hope you enjoy and please rev thanks.**


End file.
